User talk:Felix Omni
First A F K When 19:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Technically, I was first when I created the page. 20:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::First after Felix... again... A F K When 20:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't sign, so it doesn't count. :P —Dr Ishmael 20:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Kevin trolled my iphone. :[ ~Raskus Maximus 21:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I signed, I just didn't leave a time stamp. A F K When 21:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Look at my indent, I was replying to Felix, not you. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Who is this person who posted first? Are they new? Hello, new person! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nevermind I should do research before I start spouting things! Felix you should know that the first post has to include a post and that merely blanking the page doesn't count! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::But I didn't blank the page. I moved it and suppressed the redirect, so the page ceased to exist, then I recreated it. 16:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Still not a post. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Eleventh Number 11 (as long as you let me choose the base). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Base 8? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I think base 6, but I'll change to whatever depending on whether we are counting unique posters, socks, trolls, and/or the user whose page this is (i.e. Felix Omni). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No, I'm pretty sure it's base 8, counting Felix's blanking as post 0 and AFK's as #1. This gives us posts 0-7, 10 (my first one) and then 11 (your first one). Because using 0-9 is base 10, using the numbers 0-7 = base 8. Anyway. Hi! Do I know you? I don't recognize your name. You may have wandered up after I left. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, that's why I love being 11th! It's so easy to be accurate no matter who is counting or how they determine 1–10 ^-^. And I don't think we've met...although I've been contributing here for about 10 months. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Think I just came up with your nickname then: Tiffany (TEFfany) --Gimmethegepgun 08:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wonder if he'll like that any better than Ernie? [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 16:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Gimme. I'm gonna go around (IRL) adding "fany" to the end of everyone's name. A F K When 17:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gimmefany sounds so cute. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Viperfany isn't too bad either. 18:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, "Tiffany", I think I was here 10 months or so ago, but probably left before you were a major player. Good to meet you, TEF. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Overpowered only represents one side of the spectrum, imbalance can go either way. In re: Imbagons So, there's a subset of folks out there who think Paragons are over-powered and another set who think they are under-powered? Or am I misunderstanding? (not objecting to the edit; I was trying to find a way not to repeat imbalance). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :You are not misunderstanding. There are many people who believe Paragons are underpowered and that the problem was compounded by the constant nerfs that Paragons received in every attribute line except Spear Mastery. Indeed, Paragons are rather underpowered in 4-man Arenas, where Leadership cannot achieve its full potential because it's limited by allies. 10:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Paragons in general underpowered in 4-man areas? My dual-daze Para works wonders in RA. Spear Swipe + IAS + Stunning Strike. Whee. ::Don't try to play support in 4-man though, since your energy does suck :( --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Note that I did say *except Spear Mastery!* But actually my longest RA streaks (18 wins is my record) all involved my paragon with either Spear Swipe and Stunning Strike or Spear Swipe and Signet of Judgment + Awe. Except one where I had a weird Critical Strikes/Deadly Arts assassin with :::That was before Palm Strike was buffed to include cripple though. 14:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I reached the 15 mark with at least a W/N (yes, Flesh Golem :P The team was awkwardly fond of it), Mo/x, N/Me and some Ele builds.. But that was mostly over a year or two ago. I recall RA being easier pre-titles. Same amount of crappy players, but a better balance between self heal and damage. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think I even had an elite, but anyway ^ that got me 20something wins years ago. (T/ ) 06:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wow... my longest was 13: in TA we beat 2 RA teams that went to TA too, and 1 lousy guild team. Then we went up against a hexway and it was too much for our monk to handle. That was with this build btw.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Grz! Congratulations Mr. Beer Crate!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Surprise, surprise, and congratulations! [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 08:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I had thought that Mendel was going to do this along with the rest of the promotions but I guess he forgot. Ups. (T/ ) 09:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Our wiki Saviour was made b'crat today, gratz! RandomTime 09:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Speaking of Saviors, enjoy your Aid, Mass (10 + 1 per caster level temporary hitpoints, in case you forgot), and also please update your stuff on GuildWiki:Administrator information. (T/ ) 09:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware we had actually decided that yet - and I guess Entropy doesn't hold with soliciting community input on that kind of promotion any more since the last time she did this. ;) Congratulations, anyway! --◄mendel► 11:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Congrats, Felix. Glad it isn't me. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Othnx guys, Merry Christmas. 16:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Congratulations (and condolences! — with great powers sometimes also comes great headaches!) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Congratulations! :::::::::That's one promotion that's well deserved! A F K When 22:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::osht, 'n' happy holidays >< A F K When 22:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wintersday Have a happy and a merry! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) rolol lololol I was just discussing with Ishy whether or not I should protect her page. Good work :D Shadowcrest 03:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ups dups flups. I can't get on IRC from this hotel; I tried earlier and got "G-lined" for an unprotected http proxy or something. 04:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::That's funny, the same thing happened to me when I was using IRC at a Hilton hotel last year. Except I wasn't G-stringed; instead, they simply disabled the internet access for our room because "I was using too much bandwidth". My mom got on the phone and cussed out the operator for being incompetent, and everything was fine after that. She does have her moments, sometimes. (T/ ) 08:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Also fwiw, I find making a user unable to edit their own talkpage almost crueller than a block, although it is indeed very devious and cunning. I shall keep this new technique in mind when future problems arise. (T/ ) 08:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Entropy, next time at least have the decency to wave at the point when you completely ignore it.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 08:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello No problem :-). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 09:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, listen! I am tentatively setting up a GD&D session for January 17th (16th for everyone besides mendel), for 5:00 ust until the dies. This translates to 9:00 p.m. Saturday the 16th West Coast USA. If you can't make it drop a message on my talk page.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 06:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, TEF can't come.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 01:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) My head was about to explode yesterday, but I sure as hell hope not that yours is gonna Cause its YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!111!!1! Congratulations!!!1 Also thats the way to do it. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't it Felix's sister's B-day? 13:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's his sister. Dunno why he'd list that though :S -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::My sister is very appreciative of the birthday wishes, misplaced though they may be. 00:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Ow dang, I thought that is was a joke, and that is was really Felix's birthday. O well, Fail number 3067. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: I need your characters picture so I can create felix omnom RASK! 08:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::O Rask, why can't you just use your account? 10:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) multiplayer danmaku shooter. If a game was described to you in these terms, what would it mean? --◄mendel► 05:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Split-screen Touhou. I've done it. It's okay. 05:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. --◄mendel► 05:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Phalange demotion I've usually asked people who requested a demotion to put it in "writing" (i.e. email or wiki) and I waited a few days to make sure it wasn't a momentary impulse. However, has been inactive for more than a year anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Whatever did we do to the admins that Entropy de-sysopped? Maybe we should put them on a separate list (just the names) on GW:AI to recognize them? --◄mendel► 06:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Pling said that he had asked you "a long time ago" to demote him but apparently you'd forgotten or some such, and so it was sort of a surprise that he was still sysop. :The user rights log should list those people that were de-opped; off the top of my head I could list most of them, and as far as I know none of them have become active again anywhere else. Aric and Gares have come back to GWW, but I don't think I removed their ops here. I have no problem keeping a reference list of them somewhere...however, since (again, as far as I know, I'm not around here much) no one has yet requested something of a de-opped person out of confusion, I don't know that it needs to be explicitly listed on AI. Or rather I am not sure how one would integrate such information. (T/ ) 16:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe all Entropy did was leave a message on their talk pages- but since Pling requested de-sysop and was fully conscious and aware when I did it, I don't think he needs to be notified. EDIT: However, I did forget to change admin details, so my apologies for that. 17:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::No, my thought is, where do we keep a list of former admins? --◄mendel► 09:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't trust the user rights log - if another big change happens to the wiki (or to wikia), it might get lost. I'd just like to remember them, I guess. We could put a table with name, date, reason for de-opping at the bottom of GW:AI or on a separate page that's linked from there. --◄mendel► 09:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I see no problem with that. 21:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Rask doesn't afraid of anything. Felix Omni is a troll. He vandalized my Rotscale Farming Build! rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 04:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : A F K When 22:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That is the single most awesome post in the history of awesomeness, have 3 points, AFK RandomTime 10:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I am appropriating half of those points, rounded up. 07:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do not consider that to be appropriate. A F K When 19:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You're all going to burn in hell for opposing Rotscale's deadly might. Be prepared. 08:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Resignation offer I've offered my resignation asadmin and bureaucrat; more on my talkpage. --◄mendel► 11:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Seriously I still have no Idea how that Copyright stuff works. :O -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :A good rule of thumb is that if it was on TV, you can't use it. 13:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::NOOOOOOOOO! SPONSBOB © ! WHY! WHY! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Is his name Sponsbob in Dutch? 21:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::NO, its just SpongeBob. It's just the way its prenounced. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::In a similar way to pronounced being pronounced prenounced but spelt pronounced. Or it might just be Arnout. --'Snog' rat 11:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I combine dislexia with a not native speaking of English. Just like F1, I am allowed to make mistakes like that. Also, I cba to look up the word. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol, I know Arnout. No offence intended, I found myself in a very bored and flippant mood today. My apologies ^_^ --'Snog' rat 12:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I see now that I sounded somewhat harsh. I have a bit of a hangover, and I'm forced to write this stupid report, and its making my head tick even more. Also, I haven't seen you before around these parts. Are you new? Or am I just not paying attention. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Naw, I'm like really, really old. Just haven't been around for quite a while, mainly due to "the other place" taking most of my attention. Recently discovered that much of Wikia isn't blocked at work, so I'm starting to hang around again. Sadly lacking in old friends like LordBiro and Gem and many others, but ...this isn't the right place for this, right? :D --'Snog' rat 15:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::^and that's how God created the world in seven days. A F K When 15:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC)